Michel Gondry
. | nom de naissance = | date de naissance = | lieu de naissance = Versailles, Yvelines, Île-de-France, France | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | nationalité = Française | profession(s) = Réalisateur Scénariste | films notables = Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Soyez sympas, rembobinez | site internet = http://www.michelgondry.com/ | récompense =Oscar du meilleur scénario original (avec Pierre Bismuth et Charlie Kaufman, 2004) | imdb=0327273 }} Michel Gondry est un réalisateur de cinéma et de vidéo ainsi qu'un musicien français né le à Versailles (Yvelines). Les vidéo-clips Son grand-père, Constant Martin, est l'inventeur du Clavioline, un des tous premiers synthétiseurs sonores en 1947. Son père était électronicien et informaticien, passionné de jazz, pianiste et organiste amateur. Il travailla dans l'industrie des télécommunications, avant de collaborer avec Constant Martin. Michel Gondry a donc toujours baigné dans le monde de la musique. Enfant il voulait être inventeur ou peintre. Il fait sa formation à l'École Olivier de Serres (École des arts appliqués) à Paris. Là-bas naîtra le groupe pop Oui-Oui, dans lequel il prend le poste de batteur. Le groupe se sépare en 1992. Gondry réalise les clips de plusieurs singles : La Ville, Les Cailloux, Ma Maison. Il réalise le clip "Les voyages immobiles" pour Étienne Daho qui invite Oui-Oui en première partie de ses concerts au Zenith de Paris. La même année, il travaille également avec Robert et Jean-François Coen. En voyant le clip La Ville sur MTV, Björk a tout de suite voulu travailler avec Michel Gondry. C'est le début d'une fructueuse collaboration : Human Behaviour, Army of me, Isobel, Hyperballad, Bachelorette et Joga. Les demandes affluent : les Rolling Stones (Like a Rolling Stone), IAM (le Mia), Jean-François Coen (La Tour de Pise) ou encore Kylie Minogue ( come into my world ), assez rapidement le public commence à percevoir un « style Gondry » - il faut dire que la presse française commence à parler beaucoup de Gondry, elle aime les success story de Français à l'étranger. Ce style n'est pas une simple marque de fabrique comme par exemple chez Jean-Baptiste Mondino dont les clips, à quelques exceptions près, sont caractérisés par une belle image, de préférence en noir et blanc, et un ton sentimental. Le « style Gondry » pousse la logique du clip vidéo au maximum puisque d'une part l'auteur se donne le droit à l'expérimentation et d'autre part, la musique est au centre de chaque film (et parfois, plus encore que la musique, la rythmique). Curieusement, les clips réalisés pour Björk ne sont pas les plus typiques de cette logique d'expérimentation, il est probable qu'ils procèdent vraiment du télescopage de deux univers musicaux, celui de Björk et celui de Gondry lui-même. Il est possible aussi que le personnage de Björk soit suffisamment fort ou fascinant pour imposer des clips qui le montrent… Il y a souvent un peu d'épate chez Gondry, des effets qui étonnent les professionnels de l'image plus encore que le public : comment fait-il ça ? Il faut dire que Gondry évite d'appliquer les solutions prêtes-à-porter, il invente ses propres outils de travail. Et même lorsqu'il utilise des techniques pour lesquelles des outils logiciels ou matériels existent, il le fait de manière très personnelle, c'est par exemple le cas avec le morphage : alors que les publicitaires ou d'autres auteurs de clips se focalisaient sur la transformation d'une personne à une autre (un homme qui devient une femme, un animal qui en devient un autre…), Gondry utilise le morphage pour interpoler des trajets de caméra (le Mia) ou pour transformer des vidéos en objets abstraits (Like a Rolling Stone). Dans ce dernier clip, le morphage est également utilisé pour simuler des mouvements à partir de photographies fixes. Il semble que les effets d'images arrêtées (réalisé au moyen de centaines d'appareils photos synchronisés) tels qu'on en voit dans le film Matrix soient une invention de Michel Gondry pour une publicité de la marque Smirnoff, ce qui fait de Gondry un Méliès ou un Marey d'aujourd'hui. Cependant ce principe existe aussi dans l'œuvre de l'artiste français Emmanuel Carlier (Temps morts, présenté en 1995 à la Biennale de Lyon), par ailleurs réalisateur de nombreuses publicités. Le cinéma Gondry avait déjà réalisé deux courts-métrages dont La Lettre en 1998, qui est remarqué. En 2001, Gondry sort le long-métrage Human nature, avec Patricia Arquette, Rhys Ifans et Tim Robbins, d'après un scénario de Charlie Kaufman qui avait déjà écrit Dans la peau de John Malkovich pour Spike Jonze (un autre clippeur très créatif). Le film est une fable philosophique sur les genres et la misérable condition humaine face à la sexualité. En 2004, il réalise Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind, avec Jim Carrey et Kate Winslet, toujours sur un scénario de Charlie Kaufman, et, cette fois, sur une idée de l'artiste Pierre Bismuth. Le film recevra l'Oscar du meilleur scénario et permettra à Gondry de confirmer son talent. Pour La Science des rêves, sorti en août 2006, il revient du côté de la France puisque le film est à la fois tourné en français et en anglais avec des acteurs frenchies dont Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Miou-Miou et Emma de Caunes. Gael García Bernal est également de la partie, il y tient le rôle principal. Pour ce film, Michel Gondry a participé seul au scénario. Il a réalisé le film Soyez sympas, rembobinez en 2007, sorti en salle en mars 2008, dont le titre original en anglais est Be kind Rewind avec Jack Black et Mos Def. Une des caractéristiques du travail de Michel Gondry est le refus des compromis : si un musicien ou sa maison de disques acceptent un vidéoclip expérimental mais demandent à Gondry d'intercaler des gros plans sur le visage du chanteur, Gondry refuse, et cette intégrité ne s'est jamais démentie excepté dans le domaine de la publicité, si dur pour les créateurs qui ne maîtrisent jamais le montage final qui est fait de leurs images (par exemple, dans une pub pour les jeans Levi's, au demeurant très marquante visuellement, la bande-son est changée : tout l'effort de synchro entre image et son et tout le sens qui en découlent disparaissent…). Dans le domaine publicitaire, on peut trouver un exemple de la « patte Gondry » avec ses pubs pour Air France, sur Asleep from day, une musique planante des Chemical Brothers, interprétée par Hope Sandoval. Dans de nombreux domaines, Gondry est très souvent un précurseur et semble très souvent imité. Un DVD anthologique permet de se faire une idée juste du talent de Michel Gondry : Directors Series, The work of director Michel Gondry. Autres Art contemporain En novembre 2005, Michel Gondry et Pierre Bismuth inaugurent à la Cosmic Galerie (Paris) une installation vidéo intitulée The All Seeing Eye (l'œil qui voit tout). La caméra balaie une pièce, apparemment en boucle, mais des objets disparaissent régulièrement jusqu'à ce que l'endroit soit totalement vide. Le projecteur tourne sur son axe et effectue une course comparable à celle qu'effectue la caméra. Publicité Michel Gondry est le réalisateur de nombreuses publicités qui portent plus (Air France) ou moins (Nespresso) la marque de leur auteur. Réalisations Films Longs métrages * 2001 : Human Nature (scénarisé par Charlie Kaufman) * 2004 : Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (co-scénarisé avec Charlie Kaufman et Pierre Bismuth, Oscar du meilleur scénario) * 2006 : La Science des rêves (The Science of Sleep) * 2006 : Dave Chappelle's Block Party (documentaire musical) * 2007 : Soyez sympas, rembobinez (Be Kind Rewind) À venir * 2009 : Master of Space and Time (adapté du roman de Rudy Rucker) * ''The Return of the Ice Kings * : Le Frelon vert Courts métrages * 1998 : La Lettre * 2003 : Pecan Pie * 2008 : Megalomania * 2008 : Interior Design, un des trois court-métrage du film collectif Tokyo!, aux côtés de Bong Joon-ho et Leos Carax. Albums du groupe Oui-Oui *''Chacun tout le monde'' *''Formidable'' Vidéo-clips Pour Massive Attack *''Protection'' Pour Oui-Oui *''La Ville'' : nostalgie des années 1970… *''Les Cailloux'' *''Ma Maison'' : les insectes comme si vous y étiez Pour Björk *''Human Behaviour'' : clip vieux et expliquant la vie d'un humain sensible *''Isobel'' : un des beaux vieux clips, tourné en remix Deodato par Michel *''Hyperballad'': le repos de Björk sait s'enlever sur le visage de Gondry *''Bachelorette'' : un des rares clips scénarisés de Gondry *''Joga'' : chanson païenne et chantée bizarrement par "Les Bouillkes" *''Declare Independence'' :chanson concernant l'obscurité et représentant la justice Pour The White Stripes *''Fell in love with a girl'' : des legos comme pixels. *''Dead leaves and the dirty ground '' : la mémoire des murs, en projection. *''The hardest button to button'' : la rythmique de la chanson est marquée à l'image. *''The Denial Twist'' : jeu sur les perspectives. Pour les Chemical Brothers *''Let forever be'' : un kaléïdoscope « live » *''Star Guitar'' : Chaque élément du paysage est synchronisé avec un son. Pour The Vines *"Winning Days" : Gondry utilise la technique du stop-motion. *"Ride" : Gondry joue sur la foule et sa disparition. Autres clips * pour Etienne Daho, "Les voyages immobiles" : onirisme et hommage à Lynch et Clouzot * pour Cibo Matto, Sugar Water : un des paris les plus fous de Gondry, la séquence filmée se lit à l'endroit et à l'envers et reste pourtant synchronisée * pour Kylie Minogue, Come into my World : clip en un seul plan séquence tourné dans un carrefour urbain. La caméra tourne sur elle-même tandis que Kylie Minogue se promène autour. Chacun de ses mouvements et des mouvements des passants revient en boucle à chaque passage de la caméra, donnant lieu à une multitude de personnes identiques faisant des choses différentes. * pour Daft Punk, Around the world : chaque son, chaque instrument, correspond à l'image d'un personnage en mouvement. Un clip graphique et chorégraphique. Les lumières en arrière-plan sont commandées par le propre frère de Michel Gondry. La chorégraphie est de Blanca Li * pour IAM, Je Danse Le Mia * pour Jean-François Coen, La tour de Pise : Karaoké à base d'enseignes. * pour les Rolling Stones, Like a Rolling Stone, Give me Shelter * pour Beck, Deadweight : Beck avec un bureau à la plage puis en chaise longue au bureau. Musique du film Une vie moins ordinaire. * pour Beck, à nouveau, Cellphone's dead: Beck se trouve dans une pièce, des immeubles marchent, etc. Gondry s'est aussi chargé du montage final afin de donner l'impression d'un long plan séquence. * pour Lacquer, Behind : réalisé avec son frère Olivier, en plan séquence. * pour Radiohead, Knives out, inspiré par un épisode de sa vie, à nouveau en plan séquence. * pour les Foo Fighters, Everlong, brodant sur le thème de la perméabilité entre le rêve et la réalité. * pour Robert, Les jupes, dans lequel Gondry démultiplie la chanteuse. * pour Paul McCartney, Dance Tonight qui met en vedette Natalie Portman et Mackenzie Crook. Chorégraphie de Blanca Li * et aussi : Noir Désir, Neneh Cherry, Sheryl Crow, Wyclef Jean, Steriogram, Kanye West, Devendra Banhart, Gary Jules etc. Publicités * Nespresso - The Boutique (2006), avec George Clooney. * Air France - Le passage (1999), Le Nuage (2002) * Levi's - Mermaids (1996), Drugstore''Publicité entrée au livre Guiness des records comme la publicité la plus récompensée de l'histoire (1996), ''Bellybutton (2001), Swap (2002) * Nike - The Long, Long Run (1999), Leo (2000) * Gap, Smirnoff, Coca Cola, Adidas, Polaroid, ... Bibliographie * Henry Keazor, Thorsten Wübbena, Video Thrills The Radio Star. Musikvideos: Geschichte, Themen, Analysen. Bielefeld 2005, p. 90ss., p. 288ss. Notes et références Liens externes * * Page de Michel Gondry sur Director File * MichelGondry.com, site de fan * Partizan, la maison de production de Michel Gondry Catégorie:Naissance à Versailles Catégorie:Réalisateur français Catégorie:Batteur français Catégorie:Auteur de vidéo-clip Catégorie:Naissance en 1963 bg:Мишел Гондри ca:Michel Gondry de:Michel Gondry en:Michel Gondry es:Michel Gondry he:מישל גונדרי hu:Michel Gondry id:Michel Gondry it:Michel Gondry ja:ミシェル・ゴンドリー ko:미셸 공드리 la:Michael Gondry nl:Michel Gondry no:Michel Gondry pl:Michel Gondry pt:Michel Gondry ru:Гондри, Мишель sl:Michel Gondry sv:Michel Gondry tr:Michel Gondry zh:米歇·龔德里